gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
On the Right Track: College Bound! IP
The On the Right Track: College Bound! IP is an interest project from the Girl Scouts of Gulfcoast Florida Council. Many high school students head off to college without really knowing what to expect. The “On the Right Track” interest project will not only prepare you for academic life at college, but it will also help you to think about other things like safety, campus culture, and more! = Skill Builders = ### What is the difference between a technical school, two-year community college, and a four-year college or university? ::: 2. Most universities are made up of hierarchies. For example, within a university there can be colleges, schools and departments. Research and record the hierarchy of a university of your choice. ::: 3. Find out what the following college degree abbreviations mean and then research which majors are offered for those degrees: AA, AS, BA, BS, MA, MBA, MSW, MS, Ph.D. ::: 4. Research at least two areas of study and list possible high school courses that will prepare a student who is interested in those fields. ::: 5. Research and compare four different higher educational institutions by either visiting schools or doing a virtual tour (technical school, community college, four-year college, private college/university, public college/university, etc.). Record the following information: ****** Campus size, student population, demographics, student/professor ratio, and fields of study offered. ****** Admission requirements to include: high school grade point average (GPA) and minimum SAT/ACT Scores. ****** Services to students such as healthcare, counseling services (mental and academic), fitness facilities, movie theaters, etc. ****** Student organizations and clubs that will keep students with different interests involved (eg. ski club, political clubs, religious clubs, etc). ****** Types of student housing available, housing application deadlines, costs of housing, roommate assignments, etc. ****** Meal plans, payment of meals, where students eat, etc. = Technology = ### Research how technology has impacted colleges and universities over the past 25 years. What kinds of technology have begun to replace textbooks and blackboards? ::: 2. What technological skills are necessary for students to succeed in today’s college/university environment? What technology skills are universities requiring incoming freshman students to have? ::: 3. Some colleges have developed new technology that allows students to pay for meals, books, and movie tickets using their student ID. Research how this new way of paying for school expenses has benefited students, and explore other ways colleges/universities are benefiting students through new technology. ::: 4. Design your own virtual “dream” university. Create a brochure to include a detailed map of the campus and all of the benefits the university has that would attract new students. Describe areas of study offered, student housing and meal plans, extra-curricular activities, services to students, safety, etc. Present the school to your troop. = Service Projects = ### Prepare a presentation to offer information on colleges and universities to other high school students. Present the information using “PowerPoint” or other visual aides. ::: 2. Prepare an “important questions to ask” pamphlet for students who will be visiting campuses for the first time. Distribute them at your local high school or leave them in your school’s guidance office. ::: 3. Prepare an informative brochure on the importance of being aware of the dangers and risks of campus life. Talk about substance abuse prevention, credit card debt, date rape, and basic personal safety. Be sure to explain about campus police and emergency campus call boxes. ::: 4. Conduct a college fair for your community. Invite recruiters from local colleges, universities, and technical schools to come to talk about their school. Or, if you don’t have these schools nearby, contact schools of your choice and ask them to mail you information so you can set up information tables. = Career Exploration = ### Choose three fields of study and research careers that recruit graduates from within those fields. ::: 2. Look in the local newspaper and research the job market. Which positions pay the most? Which are in highest demand? What fields of study would apply to some of the positions that are available? ::: 3. Interview a minimum of five professionals with very different careers and gather the following information: ****** Field of study and level of degree achieved. ****** High school classes necessary to prepare for that particular field. ****** Years of education required in order to complete the field of study. Is an internship required? ****** Given the current job market, would he/she recommend that students pursue that field of study? :::::: Give a presentation to your troop or high school class on your findings. ::: 4. Find out about different faculty and staff career opportunities available at colleges and universities. ::: 5. Contact the local chapter of the “American Association of University Women” and arrange for a guest speaker to talk to your troop or high school class about the organization’s mission and contribution to the community. = See also = List of Council's Own Interest Projects = External Links = Girl Scouts of Gulfcoast Florida Downloads On the Right Track: College Bound Patch Program